This invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for the bridge of a stringed instrument. The adjustment mechanism comprises a wedge adjustable bridge that is particularly adapted for use on archtop guitars, mandolins and other stringed instruments where adjustment to the height of the bridge is advantageous to improve the sound or feel of the instrument.
Adjustment mechanisms for raising and lowering the height of the bridge of stringed instruments have been available. A common device utilizes a pair of thumbwheel posts at each end of a bridge that interconnect a displaceable string saddle from a base. On turning the thumbwheel posts, the saddle is raised or lowered relative to the base which seats on the face of the instrument,. The quality of the tone of the instrument can be affected by the use of metal thumbwheel posts. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable bridge that has the characteristics of a solid one-piece bridge.